Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, allow communication between user devices (such as cellular telephones) and other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Service providers, such as cellular telephone service providers, may utilize proprietary networks, as well as networks provided by other vendors (e.g., an Ethernet Backhaul Network (“EBH”), leased from a vendor of the EBH). Since different networks may be provided by different vendors, a service provider may not be able to easily identify issues with individual portions of the service provider's proprietary network as well as with portions of networks leased from other vendors.